lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbling Armor
12 |attack_type = RED (2 - 4) |risk_level = TETH |death = Yes |status = Yes |good_mood = 11 - 12 |norm_mood = 6 - 10 |bad_mood = 0 - 5 |qliphoth_counter = X |image2 = CrumblingArmorPreferences.png}} "Life is only given to those who do not fear death." - Crumbling Armor's Entry Crumbling Armor (O-05-61) is an artifact Abnormality with the appearance of a thoroughly aged suit of Japanese style armor with a V or U shaped crest on the helmet. The chest portion of the armor has a painted representation of cherry blossoms with paint that does not appear to be faded. There are several instances of rust around the folds of the armor, and the right arm is disconnected from the rest of the body. A glowing blue eye can be seen inside the helmet. Ability Crumbling Armor's ability has two sections: Giving out his E.G.O. Gift, and decapitating employees. Giving out the E.G.O. Gift: Whenever an employee performs Repression work on Crumbling Armor, they will always gain crumbling armor's E.G.O. Gift (Slot Head 1). This will be represented as a blue flame behind them at first. The description can be checked in the agent's E.G.O. Gift list. When finishing any new Repression work, the next state will be acquired until reaching the Red Flame. * Blue Flame: "Inspired Courage" (1) and "Reckless Courage" (2) ** 1: +10 Attack Speed and Movement Speed ** 2: +10 Attack Speed and Movement Speed, -5 HP * Orange Flame: "Reckless Courage" ** +15 Attack Speed and Movement Speed, -10 HP * Red Flame: "Reckless Courage" ** +20 Attack Speed and Movement Speed, -20 HP Decapitation: Instant Kill Crumbling Armor's decapitation can activate in 2 ways: Sending in an employee that has Fortitude Level 1 to its containment room (This will count as 1 work used) or sending an employee with the E.G.O. Gift to perform an Attachment work with any Abnormality, which will consume 1 work as well. To remove the E.G.O. Gift simply replace it with another gift that occupies the same location slot. Origin Crumbling Armor was an armor used in different battles by their owners and ancestors. Starting from being an armor of a general, who died by an arrow shot, but the armor remained untouched, passing over generations to the successors who also died without the armor receiving any damage. With its last owner, a warrior, who didn't wear the armor in any battle, without any injuries, and died of old age; the armor's arm plate was damaged, without exterior damaged. The family of the warrior donated the armor to a museum, where the company found it. When and how its anomalous effects appeared is still unknown. Details Crumbling Armor responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression, Instinct, Insight, and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Crumbling Armor's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-5 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 6-10 will cause it to feel Normal, and 11-12 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (12) and their emotional states. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Employees with Fortitude level 1 was put into a containment room at Crumbling Armor. After the work ended, the employees was found with their neck cut." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Employees who had committed Repression work were found to have artifact (Crumbling Armor-01) with the same ingredients as the Crumbling Armor. The employee stated that Crumbling Armor was given a feeling of protection." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "The Crumbling Armor-01 was ordered to continue to engage in Repression work, and each time the work was completed, the physical examination of the employee was carried out. As a result of the test, it was found that the effect given by the Crumbling Armor-01 to the target changes according to the number of Repression works." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "(CAUTION)Let the employee with Crumbling Armor-01 work on the attachment. Then, when the employee enters the containment room, Crumbling Armor-01 disappears and the neck is cut off and the employee dies." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "(CAUTION); If an employee with Crumbling Armor-01 is attempting excessive Repression work, the effect that artifact provides to the target gradually changes to negative." Escape Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5. '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Life for the Dare Devil'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Life for the Dare Devil'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +5% Its E.G.O. '''Gift is only obtainable and changes via using Repression work on the Abnormality. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Life for the Dare Devil |Damage = Pale 7-9 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 35 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Justice Level 2 |Description = "An ancient sword. Like its prototype hoped, it may be useless in the hands of the frightened." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Life for the Dare Devil |RED = 0.6 Endured |WHITE = 0.9 Endured |BLACK = 0.9 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = Temperance Level 2 |Description = "If an employee who accepts their death uses this, any attack can be deflected. But finding a person who does not fear death will be challenging in here." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Movement Speed +10 "Reckless Courage" (1): Attack Speed +10, Movement Speed +10, HP -5 Orange Flame "Reckless Courage" (2): Attack Speed +15, Movement Speed +15, HP -10 Red Flame "Reckless Courage" (3): Attack Speed +20, Movement Speed +20, HP -20 |Chance = Obtainable via Interaction - X |ObsLevel = X }} Story * "An armor that seems it was used hundreds of years ago. Engraving on the bottom says “Life is only given to those who do not fear death.”. Obviously, putting this armor on is forbidden by the company rule. There are rumors about employees pretending to put the armor on for fun. Check this immediately!" * "The armor was secured from a museum. Followings are fragments of its legend. <.......This armor belonged to general XXXX, who joined the XX war on the year of XXX. It was his family’s heirloom, passed over many generations. The general was always in this armor in order to protect himself. Unfortunately, an arrow flew into its gap, killing him instantly. But the armor remained undented. After that, the armor was passed over to XXX, who was the commander of OO battalion. The commander was always steel-clad whenever he set out to battle. In one battle, he fell from the horse while running away from enemies and died due to severe injury to his skull. Still, the armor remained undamaged. There are several more people who had their hands on this armor, and they all died. However, the armor always stayed in its best condition. Few years later, the armor ended up in a warrior named XXX. His rumors quickly spread about how he just contained the armor, not wearing it in battles. He died of old age after participating in dozens of wars without a single injury. In the process, the armor’s arm plate was damaged. But there was no sign of exterior impact. Later, XXX’s family donated the armor to a museum.>" * "After running few test on it, we managed to get following conclusions. When this armor is worn by a cowardly employee, the chances of fatal injury or death drastically increased. On the other hand, when an employee who has no fear about death wore this armor, the chances of injury or death exceedingly decreased." * "One of the personnel managers suggested an entrance test where an interviewee wears this armor and walk for 10 minutes. The suggestion was immediately rejected." Flavour Text * "Cowardly employees sense something creepy around Crumbling Armor." * "Many generals were in possession of this armor. Nobody knows whether it was the war, or the armor that took their lives away." * "Crumbling Armor was made hundreds of years ago. The craftsman that created this armor is unidentified, but at least it is sure that he hated cowards." * "There are rumors about how passionate battle cry saying “Chrage!” can be heard around this armor in the middle of the night." * "A little bit broken, but this armor is unbelievably well-preserved considering that it is an artifact from hundreds of years ago." * "Left with this armor alone, employee feels a gaze upon him. Of course, no one is inside of that armor." * "The right arm plate is broken. After a diagnosis, the damage came from the inside, not the outside." * "The armor still awaits those who are reckless, and gave up on their lives." Trivia * At the moment, Crumbling Armor is the only abnormality able to give an unique trait which can change over the time. * After an update, its E.G.O. Weapon, previously named 'Mortal Life', did Red Damage instead Pale Damage, becoming the second weapon to deal Pale Damage exclusively. Gallery CrumblingArmorContainment.png|Crumbling Armor's containment CrumblingArmorInspiredCourage.png|Inspired Courage (Blue Flame) CrumblingArmorRecklessCourage1.png|Reckless Courage (Orange Flame) CrumblingArmorRecklessCourage2.png|Reckless Courage (Red Flame) CrumblingArmorPreDecapitation.png|Decapitating the employee CrumblingArmorDeadEmployee.png|Decapitated CrumblingArmorDetailsUnlocked.png|Crumbling Armor Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Original